Third time's a charm
by ilovedamon07
Summary: After Katherine and Elena, Damon Salvatore is sick of being inlove again.Until he decided to study again for college and met this girl who's seemed to draw him in and doesn't appreciate his presence at all. For the first time, Damon Salvatore was ignored.
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Beginnings

Victoria Diana Ashford sighed as she made her way through the Dean's office. She smiled and greeted the secretary as she waited for the Dean to let her in. After a few minutes the secretary answered the phone and let her in the office.

The office was bright full of trophies and frames displayed and hanged in the walls. She stared at the intricate designs of the figure in the desk. She turned her attention away from the figure and greeted her Dean.

It wasn't her intention to move away and transfer to a different university and it's not that St. John's College was that bad. It's just that she needs to move away, back to her homeland. Well, she doesn't consider England as her homeland. She grew up here in Annapolis and almost stayed here for almost 15 years. She was only 4 years old when her parents decided to settle in America. Annapolis, capital of Maryland wasn't that bad. Diana had almost forgotten that she was British by blood. She was so much of American than British. Although, her features where British, her bright green eyes shimmer like emeralds and her pale brown locks, almost golden when light hits it, flowed down gracefully. She had tied it in half to keep it from falling in her face. .

"Have a seat Ms. Ashford." The dean said, she motion her hand to the empty chair in front of her desk.

Diana told her why she's transferring schools and leaving Annapolis.

"Ah. I see. I'm very sorry to hear about your grandfather. When do you plan to leave?" the Dean asked. "Tea?" she offered. Diana shook her head and smiled faintly

"In a month." Diana said as she looked down at her skirt, crumpling it in her hands.

"That soon?"

"Well, yes. But my parents are leaving this week. It was so sudden. I still have to finish up things around here before I leave."

"That's very nice of you, taking care of your academics before leaving."

"Yes, I don't want to be a burden or anything but yes, I do want to settle things first before I leave." Her eyes trailed to the beeping red light in her Dean's phone. "Excuse me." She said as she picked up the phone. "Yes. . .Already here? Ah. Okay. Let him in." she said as she placed down the receiver and smiled at Diana. The door swung open. A young man went in, he greeted the Dean as he removed his Ray Ban sunglasses. "Well, it was nice hearing your acceptance. I'll be going now. Have a good day." She said as she slightly bowed her head as she head towards the door, not taking a glance back.

"Ah! Mr. Salvatore! I can say that it's my pleasure to welcome you in our school! Tea?"

*

Damon Salvatore was driving in the highway as he came to the boundary of Annapolis. He stopped his black Ferrari for a while and then drove again. It was almost dusk. He went to the edge of the cliff, taking a view of the town. He still had his Ray Ban sunglasses on. Again, he was bored. He expected to find more beautiful and delicious women in this town. He smirked as the birds flew away, feeling his dark presence within the area. He had not been in this town which is not that far away from Fell's Church. It has been 2 years since everything. He could never forget. With Elena turning into a vampire as he and his brother, Stefan fought hard to keep 'the other power' from hurting them. Yes. It was Katherine, the other power who started all of this. He had been lured into Fell's Church because of Katherine. He could never forget how she had tricked them. Thinking she was dead and all. But she's really dead right now and she was one with the earth. His fist tightened and he smiled as he kicked the leaves with his dark leather boots. And then there was Klaus, after Elena died, he suddenly appeared creating mayhem again in Fell's Church. Klaus threatened him back then. He was so strong, one of the so called 'originals'. His eyes grew darker has he remembered his hatred for Klaus which almost killed him. He sighed, his breathes formed into thin smoke as the temperature dropped. He couldn't think of other vampires more evil and stronger than Klaus. It had been a miracle to survive him. With Elena helping them as she miraculously resurrected from death, not as a vampire but as a human.

Another thought hit him in the head, his most difficult challenge ever. He had been controlled by the mallachs. It almost overpowered him as he finds himself drowning in the darkness. He shook his head, not wanting to think about those memories. He had refused in staying with Stefan, he never wanted to stay with him in the first place. He needs to be far away from Fell's Church. Far from his horrible memories. And yet, there were good one. Elena was one of them. But he only found out later on that he was attracted to Elena because she looked like Katherine. But somehow, he was wrong. Elena was stronger and has a sense of goodwill in her. He had offered himself to Elena a couple of times now but she had always refused. Then there was Bonnie. He doesn't know what's in her that draws him in. A little red head druid that always calls for his help when she was dying. He was always there for her, though it irritates him. He had once shared his blood with her because she was dying. He didn't bit her though. For a while, Bonnie thought she was falling for Damon. But then there's Matt. Matt had always been there for her. He cared, that's what matters, she thought as she balanced her feelings between the two. Damon didn't mind that, of course. He could make the girls in this town swoon over him in just a snap. Yes. That was his special ability. But then, he was never contented. He wondered why? He wasn't like his brother who's already contended with Elena. He always wanted more of everything. When he wants something, he always gets it.

He shook his head and smiled to himself as he went inside his car and drove into the darkness.

*

"So this is the cafeteria and that's the other way out of the school. You just go left and there's the east parking lot. I can see you have a car?" the dean said as she tried to gawk at him. Damon was so alluring in a beautiful way. He nodded as the Dean gestured their way out. "Shall we go to the old building now?"

It wasn't far from the new building itself. It was the farthest building in the campus and really old too. The dean was saying something about the school's history, but most of the time he wasn't paying attention. He would just smile sweetly at the Dean to get away with it. They went inside as he admired the girls with their uniform. He licked his lips as he scanned for the girls in the library. His gaze passed at the girl sitting silently by the window


	2. Chapter 2:Restrained

**(a/n: I'm soo sorry for the late update. We recently finished this big exam thing and sorry for cutting the story short, and for some typo's) **

His eyes traveled across her legs that were neatly crossed to avoid peeping toms, up to her bared neck and to her sweet face. Damon can clearly see her breathing as his gaze was locked to her lips. He swallowed hard and traced down her white nape when she bent down. It's been a week since he hasn't fed. And now, he badly needed blood. If it wasn't for his extreme expertise in controlling himself, he could've drained her. Damon smiled inwardly as he noticed that she was the same girl a while ago in the office. He was again distracted by the dean who seemed to have noticed his unwanted sightseeing.

They turned around head back for the main building. When they got out, the weather suddenly turned gray and gloomy as dark clouds made their way through the area. Damon was not in the mood. He can always manipulate the weather the way he wanted it to be. And since he's in town, he won't take further risks by exposing himself to too much sunlight.

He was sitting calmly at his black Ferrari and thinking what would he want for dinner. He gave a malevolent grin as he thought of the girl he was staring a while ago. He recalled the scene and remembered the bared neck the girl was showing off to. It's only up to now that he realized that the girl unbuttoned her upper collar as he noticed girls passing by were wearing it differently. Not that differently though, she just had her upper collar unbuttoned, that's all. But still, it lured him to look at it and even stared for more than a minute or so. He restrained himself from the urge of approaching the girl and controlled her. He closed his eyes as his fist was tightly clenched to the steering wheel. He wondered why he held back. He could easily influence her with his powers. But he knew his powers were weak. That's why he has to feed . . . now.

Damon started the engine of his Ferrari as he stepped on the accelerator and drifted out of the school. He decided to go at his apartment that he rented for the mean time and drop his car there so that he could do some hunting. His car attracted too much attention. It would be easier for him to hunt if he didn't bring the Ferrari along. It is a Ferrari after all.

*


	3. Chapter 3: Attemps He tried, he failed

St. John's college was always crowded specially on Mondays. Damon Salvatore tried his best to blend in with the school uniform. He couldn't disagree on how the uniform looked good on him. He stared at his perfect figure at the mirror before he left his apartment. The uniform consist of beige pants and white long sleeved shirt with a navy blue vest over it with the school seal on the left side of the vest. He slightly loosened his red neck tie and grabbed the navy blue school jacket that goes perfectly well with the whole ensemble. He was a bit uneasy with the uniform though. He always wore black clothes and now everything in his body has a color. His moods made the weather sulk. "At least I look good" he thought as he started the engine of his car and drifted his way to school.

Every eye widened, every movement stopped and mouths gawked as Damon Salvatore made his way through the parking lot and quickly looked for a parking space. He laughed inwardly thinking how everyone looked so pathetic. He found a good parking space for his Ferrari when he saw a black limousine heading towards it. He pressed his foot on the accelerator and zoomed its way through the space. He coolly got out and locked his car when he heard the limousine's door opened and then came a slam.

"Hey! That's my parking space!" a voice said. Damon coolly turned around and faced the green eyed girl who was just yelling at him a while ago. No one had done that for quite a long time. He faced her as he decided to use his power to manipulate her. He smiled at the girl, looking straight into her eyes. He remembered her, she was the one. The one he'd been fancying in the library the other week. His smile grew wider.

"What are you doing? I said that's my parking space." She repeated, putting emphasis on her every word as she clenched her teeth. Damon wondered, and then someone came out of the limousine.

"Excuse me miss, but I could just find another parking space for you" said the driver as he handed the girl her books.

Irritated, Diana rolled her eyes, grabbed her books and walk past Damon. He couldn't believe it. He already fed himself for the past days and he knew his powers are back to its usual state, but it didn't affect the girl. I can't be possible. He has to find out why.

In the dean's office where he returned to fetch his schedule, he tested it with the secretary and it perfectly worked. It was as if he was completely offended and lost his self esteem. That's when he noticed that almost 90% off the girl's population in this school were all goo goo eyed at him when he passed. He just smiled at them and they would get giddy and start making weird sounds that Damon was already familiar of.

"First stop, English Literature, room C-403" he read silently as he walked through the crowded corridors while the girls gave him flirtatious looks and some guys looked at him as if they wanted to pound Damon to death. When he entered the room, the class fell silent as the teacher came in behind him.

"Ok class, settle down. I would like to introduce Damon Salvatore. He's from Italy and he'll be joining us from now on." The teacher said as he tried to calm so girls down. Damon scanned the whole room and found a familiar looking girl who's not even looking at him when all of her classmates were. Her seat was beside the window, 4 rows away from the front. Damon stared at her familiar features, pale brown wavy locks, pinkish lips, and striking green eyes. Oh those green eyes, he thought. They were glaring at him a while ago, and now her head turned and saw Damon and casually looked away and stared at the window. Damon's eyes widened with shock.

"Mr. Salvatore, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked

"I'm Damon Salvatore and I'm pleased to meet you all." Girls giggled and murmurs again circulate around the room. The teacher hushed them as he gestured Damon an empty seat.

"4th row beside Miss Ashford."

Damon turned and it was beside her. He smiled malevolently as he thanked the teacher.

He walked casually as every eye followed him; he pulled the chair, sat comfortably and faced Diana. She didn't look though, he thought and gave a smirk. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on their professor who started writing something on the board.

*

"What on earth?!! Benny? Why'd you stop?" Victoria Diana Ashford asked as she grasp for something as the limousine came to a halt.

"I'm sorry miss, someone came right ahead and parked in the space I'm supposed to park."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know miss, I haven't seen this car around before." The driver said as he opened the car's window.

"The nerve!" she said angrily as she stormed out of the car. "Hey! That's my parking space!"

The guy in front of her, turned around. She never had seen him before in this campus. And yet he was acting all cool and all. He just flashed a smile at Diana. How pathetic, he think he could get away just by smiling at me, she thought.

"What are you doing? That's my parking space!" she was gnashing her teeth and wanted to slap the guy in front of her.

His smile grew wider and Diana could've slapped him if her driver didn't interrupt. She hated guys that acts as if the whole world's revolving around them. And this guy is acting self centered. She wanted to smash his car! That would show him. Another egotistic rich kid again is transferring in this school, she thought. Not that she hates rich kids because all students in this school are rich. Victoria Diana Ashford is rich but in good terms, she was raised differently. She was taught how to be humble and the word humility is practically drilled in her head. But one of these days, she was almost losing her temper on everything. Yeah, sure, she could wish her parents didn't leave for England before her, but the awful part that drives her crazy is that she has to settle things here in school in just a month. She wished she could spend more time here though, but for some reason, her family needs to go back.

She walked to her first class, English Literature. She walked past across the whistling boys at the corridor and rejected those who were asking her out. She was not in any mood for this. She kept silent until she reached the room and sat quietly at her usual seat. She stared at the window, watching the gray clouds pass by. She hadn't notice it at all when the teacher introduced a new student. She could just hear every girl getting giddy and murmuring "Oh my god. He's hot." Suddenly, she had the feeling someone's watching her. She turned around and saw the guy who stole her parking space beaming at her. Irritated, she looked away. "This can't be happening. He can't be in my class." She thought as her eyebrows meet.

Things were much, much worse when she heard the teacher said "4th row beside Miss Ashford." If she hadn't been taught on how to act like a lady, she'd be throwing tantrums right now. This guy can't possibly sit beside her! "Oh God, make him go away. This is awful." She thought.

*

Damon Salvatore sat casually in his seat on his second day of school in St. John's College. He hoped for something more interesting would happen today than yesterday. Everywhere he goes, he was flocked with a crowd of girls, but he didn't complain about that though. He absolutely loved the attention. With just a smile, he could make every girl in the corridor blush, giggle or even faint. Strange though, a girl named Diana Ashford wouldn't fall for his charms. Damon practically flirted in all ways he knew but this girl wouldn't flinch a bit. She somehow appeared mysterious to him. After their first class period, he opened the door for her on her way out but she didn't even glance at Damon, or thanked him for that matter. It's as if his ego is at risk. He smiled malevolently as he thought of the thrill having her. He smiled grew even wider as he saw her came in the door as some guys greeted her and surprisingly she smiled back at them. Damon was admiring her lovely figure as she walked through the room; her brown blonde hair was loosely tied behind her nape. The girl's uniform looked so much better on her than the other girls wear it. He examined her from head to foot. The navy blue jacket which very much compliments her skin, specially her green eyes. She had her coat draped on her left arm. The girls also wore vests just like the boys and also a white long sleeved blouse underneath it and a red tie to complete the ensemble. Her pleated blue tartan skirt which rose 3 inches above her knee flowed gently as she walked. And Damon looked at her perfect long legs all the way down her 3 inched stiletto heels. He wondered how she managed to walk gracefully in those things. He shook his thoughts away and finally decided to talk to her.

"Good Morning gorgeous." He said sweetly. He was leaning on her desk as she placed her bag on her chair and placed her coat behind her it. She didn't smile and sat down gracefully at her seat turning away from Damon.

He stood up straight and sat at his own chair right beside her. "The sun's beaming brightly at us this day don't you think?" he had kept his voice steady and low. She turned away from the window and looked at Damon. Her emerald green eyes searching in Damon's onyx black eyes. Damon was hopeful for an answer when Diana looked away. "Victoria Diana Ashford, what would it take for you to notice me. . ." he thought as he laughed mockingly.

*

"Diana?? What are you doing? It's pretty obvious that new guy Damon Salvatore got some hots for you! I saw him opened the door for you yesterday and I heard him called you gorgeous this morning during English Literature class! Can't you see every girl is falling madly in love with him right now?" Hannah gushed as they ate their lunch at the school cafeteria

"Well, I'm certainly not falling for him. Is there a problem with that?" she said as she tossed her vegetable salad with her fork.

"Yes! There is a problem with your brain, my dear. Hmm, come to think of it, maybe it's not your brains; maybe it's your heart. It's only been 2 months since you and Kyle broke up right?"

"Let's not bring up my relationship with Kyle once more, can we?"

"Did you even love him Diana? I mean, he was head over heels with you before. And now look at him, flirting with every cheerleader on the block."

"Did I love him? Hah! I don't think so. Yeah, I mean we started going out but that doesn't mean I am in love with him right?"

"Diana, Diana, sometimes you could be so dense. A lot of guys fancy you but you've been turning them down. If not, you'll have a fling with them and soon you'll be vanishing in their life forever. You could be so cruel. A lot of girls would die to be in your shoes."

Diana thought hard. "They should try, so that they'll know how hard it is to be Diana Ashford." She sighed as she smiled wearily.

*

Outside the cafeteria, Damon was listening on Diana's conversation. He smiled "she's been turning down guys for quite some time now, it's not my charm. Its her." he thought as he walked out of the building.

*

Damon Salvatore kept a close on Diana Ashford. He followed her the next day to the school's auditorium and found out that she was a member of the Drama Guild. He also found out that she is the lead actress in the school play written by Samantha Wolf, a writer in the Drama Club. The story was set in 17th century renaissance. Damon watched in eagerness as the writer explained the plot.

"So basically, the story was set in the late renaissance. This guy, Leon van der Weyden, Prince of England is engaged to be married to a girl named Charlotte Catherina Giovanni, Princess of France. They weren't in love but they should pretend that they're in love in order to keep peace between their families. It's almost as the same as Romeo and Juliet but different . . ." the writer explained

"Wait, so it's the same as Romeo and Juliet but different? I'm confused" an actor said as he scratched his head

"I mean, when they pretended to be in love, they are as passionate as Romeo and Juliet. Literally, it's for their families and for their country. The two didn't mind pretending, until one day Charlotte Catherina Giovanni getting tired of pretending, wanted to end everything. Not realizing the chaos that she would create, Leon van de Weyden tried confronting her and literally, tried to win her back. They were not yet married at this time but as Leon made efforts to win his princess back, he then finds himself falling in love with her. The problem is, Charlotte is as cold as ice and avoided Leon. Their parents suddenly wondered what was happening between the two and started arguing if the two were falling out of love and that they should start claiming back their shared wealth and the merging of the kingdoms. Leon again confronted Charlotte but she was still defiant. What Leon didn't know that Charlotte too was falling in love, not wanting to live in a lie and marry a man who pretended to love her. Of course Charlotte was unaware of Leon's feelings towards her because she thought it was just pretend. She blamed herself for being in love with him and wanted to end things right away. She then overheard a conversation between her father and her mother. Her father said that if Leon disagrees to marry his daughter, he might kill Leon. Worried by this, Charlotte decided to marry Leon. The two families then decided that the new couple should have an heir in the first year of their marriage. Charlotte became worried that Leon might not want to make love to her and she decided to stay in her chamber every night. Leon didn't want to offend her by forcing her to produce an heir and he decided to remain silent. But every night he would walk by the Queen's chamber and just remain there. Until one night he gathered up his courage and knocked on her door. There was no answer so he decided to let himself in. He found his Queen sleeping beautifully on her bed. He stroked lightly on her cheeks as Charlotte opened her eyes. She was astounded to find Leon in her Chamber. They talked. A talk they never had before. This time it was sincere and true. Leon asked her why she hadn't gone up to his chambers and make an heir. Afraid to confess her true feelings, Charlotte again remained silent. Leon made efforts for his Queen to be happy, sent her gifts and do something amusing for her. He even flirted with her by entering into her chamber when he found out that she was taking a bath. He had asked her maids to leave the place for them to be alone. Charlotte was quite shocked to find Leon in there when she was taking a bath. Another scene that would be complicated is when Leon cornered Charlotte and kissed her. This happened in the King's chamber when Charlotte was invited by the King. Months later, their parents wondered why Charlotte's tummy is still flat. It was then when Leon saved an argument that they don't want to rush things. One night, Charlotte sneaked inside the King's Chamber and blurted out her feelings to Leon, she was crying when Leon just hugged her and kissed her gently and told her how he truly felt from the start."

"So they did it huh?" an actor asked as he browsed through the script.

"Well, yeah. They did. They way Renaissance people would do it." Others giggled as some blushed. "Another twist in the story is when Charlotte's parents asked her to return to France and stay there for some time. During her stay there, her parents decided that they can manage to hold the monarchy without the aid of England. Her parents decided to end the marriage with Leon. It was then Charlotte found out that she was pregnant and asked her parents to meet up with Leon and told him about her condition. She was allowed to stay in the English courtyard until she gave birth to her baby. Leon took care of her until a war broke out between England and Germany. England eventually lost and was invaded. Charlotte was taken away and was sent back to France for her safety. She received a message about the King of England's fall and was deeply broken hearted. What she didn't know was Leon and his men found a way to escape and head to France. Charlotte's condition suddenly depreciated and soon became weak. She gave birth to a baby boy and became weaker. She was unaware that Leon survived the war, and she was already giving up when he arrived. He knew it was too late and then Charlotte was laid to rest."

"Why does the ending have to be tragic?" a freshman girl asked as she sniffed

"Because it's classic tragedy, dear" the writer replied

"Are there any questions?" the director asked. Everybody was still absorbing the plot of the story and their heads just shook. "Diana, you'll be Charlotte, since Samantha said you'd be perfect for the part. You are aware that you'll be doing passionate scenes with Leon, aren't you?"

"I guess so." Diana said as she browsed through the script.

"Okay, since no one here is fitted for the role of Leon and other supporting casts, we'll be holding auditions starting next week. The king and queen of England would be Jake and Audrey, as for the King and Queen of France; we have Samuel and Rachel. I guess, the others would be put as chamber maids and royal guards. I think we already have costumes for Renaissance chamber maids stored at the dressing rooms right Samantha?" the director asked as Samantha looked through some papers "Yes, we also have some Renaissance clothes stacked there for Diana and for the Leon-to-be"

"No. I would ask the costume designers to make new gowns for Charlotte and Leon; I'm planning to have guests over the school play and watch. That's why I don't want our Lead characters to be wearing old clothes. This is a major performance people, some of the guests might notice you and well, be lucky to chosen." The director said as he gave a certain look towards Diana. "So we still have 5 weeks before this play, Diana, when are you planning to leave? I guess this won't have a conflict in your schedule, right?"

"Yes. We still have time before I leave" she said as all eyes stared at her

"Leaving?" another actor asked

"Yes, maybe next month or after that."

"Oh."

Somewhere in the dark, Damon was watching intently as he stood down a and left.

(a/n: watch out for the next chapter. :D)


	4. Chapter 4: This is absurd!

**(A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed the previous chapters! It's much appreciated! Thank you guys!)**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was so sudden when she opened the door. Her emerald green eyes were wide in shock as she saw the young man standing on the stage and was being interviewed by the Director. She tried her best to step her right foot forward but she was still standing at the door of the theater. She watched in disbelief as Damon Salvatore looked at her and gave his usual malevolent grin. "That's it!!" she thought as stormed towards the stage.

"What is this??" she asked the director as she threw down her bag

"Oh, this is Mr. Salvatore. Perfect for the role of Leon" he said as he flipped through a bunch of papers

"What???!!! No!"

The director stared at her.

"No. I mean, you must see if we have a chemistry together …on stage that is. I still don't know how well he acts or if do I have to adjust or what kind of attitude he posses in order to portray the character…"

"Well, your character is nothing like you Diana, Charlotte is very sensitive and very shy while you my dear sometimes could be so cold and I can say you are not shy nor too straightforward." The director said as he raised his eyebrows at Diana who at that moment seemed like crying out of desperation.

"I know, but, but this is not about me!! This is about that guy playing the role of Leon!! What I was trying to say is that, is he good enough to play to Leon, he is the King of England after all."

"Let's see." Damon finally spoke up, he was still smiling malignantly, showing his perfect white teeth as he gestured his hand to the director and then gazed at Diana.

"You have a point, Mr. Salvatore." The director stood up and gave Diana the script and pushed her to the stage. It was only then when Diana noticed that there are some people in the theater who had auditioned earlier. There are some familiar faces too, the ones from the Drama guild. Diana was almost glaring at Damon for no reason she couldn't explain. Sure, he was handsome and all and quite smart too but she doesn't like his approach. He was always arrogant and full of himself.

"Here is the script. I'm sure you have read it, Diana?" the director said as he hand down the book like script

"Yes." She said wryly. She looked at Damon as he smiled. He showed his perfect white teeth, his smile was malicious as ever. Diana rolled her eyes and looked away. She scanned the crowed and surprisingly she saw Hannah, her best friend, who was gushing about Damon the other week. "What are you doing here??" she mouthed. Hannah was smiling so excitedly as she pointed at Damon. When Diana turned to her right, Damon was right there, standing an inch close to her. Startled, she drew a step back, almost pushing Damon away.

"Ok. Stop fooling around," the director said as he flipped through the pages of the script. There were some giggles from the crowd. "Ah. This would be interesting. Ok. Both of you do Act 6 scene 2." He smiled as he leaned forward, watching the two flipped the script. Diana's eyes widened.

"No. Not this one! Not now! This is a complex scene! He's only auditioning for the role!" she complained

"Actually, I already got the role of Leon." He smiled as he reached out a hand to Diana. She glared at him and then at the Director.

"Just do it." He said

"But-but…why??"

"Because I'm the director and I said so. I'll give you 10 minutes to read the scene."

There was silence in the theater for the whole 10 minutes. Diana was obviously agonizing and Damon is enjoying every bit of it.

"I wonder what are they gonna do?" Hannah's seatmate asked her as she hushed her up as Diana stood up from her seat and went to the center stage. After a few seconds, Damon appeared behind her.

"Lights." The director said as he gestured his hand and the whole place was dark. "Action."

A single spotlight followed Diana as she walked. She looked worried and bewildered as she tried her best to act Charlotte's role.

"What is it that bothers thy Princess?" Damon said as he emerged from behind. Diana shook her head as she turned away. Damon caught her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"A lot of people knew that we are engaged to be married and that we are in love. Please do your best to cooperate. Some adjudicators are watching us right now." Damon whispered in Diana's right ear as he held her tighter. Diana eased and then turned around flirtatiously. "What should I do then, my King?"

Damon stroked her brown blonde hair as he pulled her closer. "Feign your actions."

Diana looked strongly into Damon's eyes as his hand traced her face down to her neck. "Now, close your eyes."

Everyone seemed to be sitting at the edge of their seats as Diana looked at Damon. There was silence again for a few seconds. Damon still held Diana in his arms as the young lady slowly closed her eyes. Diana grip hard on Damon's right arm, reminding him not to be hasty with his actions. This also prevented her from slapping Damon in front of this crowd.

She slightly close her eyes but could still see Damon getting closer. She could feel every hair on her arm stand up as she felt Damon's breath. He placed his hand on her nape and his other hand Diana's waist, pulling her closer. Damon closed his eyes and leaned down, pulling Diana's nape towards him.

She shut her eyes close as she felt Damon's cold lips gently touched hers. He stroked her hair as he pulled her tighter. Diana slightly opened her lips for her to breathe as Damon continued to kiss her. She forgot that the characters were suppose to act like couples and got tensed when she's acting so callous. She decided to let the words get in her head and obey what script says. She threw her arms at Damon's neck and kissed him back.

Slowly, Diana drew back as Damon knelt in front of her and kissed her hand.

"Princess, would you do the honor of marrying me and be the mother to my son, the future King of England?" he asked. Diana looked tensed. Damon stood up and again whispered something.

"Just say yes, the fate of your kingdom depends upon your answer."

"I,-I… yes." She said flatly as a tear came down rolling eyes.

"Good." Damon said as he kissed Diana in her cheek

"CUT!!!!" the director yelled as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the stage. Some were clapping and cheering. "Perfect! You are perfect for the role, my boy!! So, what do you think Diana?"

"Are you serious??"

"Yes. I am serious, Diana. I can see the fire inside, his emotions as he kissed Charlotte. The way he whispers in her ear, and the way he held her! It's as if he live through the Renaissance period." The director said as he indulged in his every word.

"Uh-Really?" Diana said sarcastically as the Director circled around them

"Yes!" the director said out loud as Diana got startled by his voice ringing through the whole theater "While you my dear, seems to be holding back on kissing this young man, why? Its only pretend, isn't it?"

"I- I tried my best Mr. Philips, it's just that-"

"Don't worry about that! We'll just have to practice kissing scenes so that you'll do it perfectly with Mr. Salvatore. I understand that he's new around and you are a bit awkward around each other's presence. Isn't that right, Damon?"

"Indeed" he smiled as he again kissed Diana's hand.


	5. Chapter 5: lets practice, shall we?

He watched her from the tree, a few meters across her room as she scribbled and scanned her notes. She leaned back and stretched her body in her chair, she sighed. Damon smiled as he could see her small veins as she stretched. He moved his head slightly and slumped back at the tree. He'd been watching her for two hours now. She's not doing something extraordinary and yet it fascinates him.

He became excited as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom which is beside her room. She filled the tub with lukewarm water and waited for it to fill up. She went out, towards her closet which is another room away. She came back only wearing her robe and a towel on her hand.

"Smart girl" he thought as he watched her get in the tub. She first touched the water with her hand and then stood up, placing her right foot forward, then her left. She sat slowly while removing her robe. Damon smirked as he took a glance of her silky white back, admiring her flawless nape.

After a few minutes, she dozed off, leaning on the left side of the tub. Damon bent forward, taking a closer look on the young lady sleeping in her bath.

He swallowed hard as he noticed her neck. Oh those smooth neck. He imagined the way he had touched her neck the other day. He wanted to touch it again, caress it as he buries his fangs in them.

He finds himself leaning forward as the branch gave a loud squeak. The girl slowly opened her eyes as Damon withdrew back to the dark.

She stared at the clock and stood up, grabbing her towel at the same – involuntarily, Damon looked away. He wondered what made him do that. Normally, he enjoyed watching girls this way, but why did he suddenly remove his gaze as she stood up. He cursed himself as he looked up again, only to find that she was already wrapped in her white towel.

Irritated by what he did back then, he decided to leave.

She suddenly felt cold as she nervously looked at her window. She went towards it and opened it slightly. She heard a flutter of wings as she watched the bird flew away.

"Just a crow" she thought as she felt colder and closed the window.

*

Damon Salvatore was walking nonchalantly along the corridor during his free period. He passed the dark room and walked a few steps back. His smile grew wide as he stroke his hair and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"So, you're a photographer too?" he said as he walked around the small area as he looked at the pictures hanged on a piece of wire that stretches at the side of the room.

Diana spun around "What do you think you're doing?" she spat immediately as Damon moved in front of her.

"Mr. Philips asked us to practice for the play during free period, didn't he? So here I am. They told me you're here and thought maybe we could practice a bit." He smirked

"Damon, are you even aware we are in the Dark Room?" she said as she angrily glared at him

"Well, yes. Don't you think it would add up to the ambience as we practice, right? The play consists a lot of dark scenes in it don't you think? You should get used to the darkness, dear." He moved closer, cornering Diana in her spot.

"What are you talking about? It's a love story dimwit"

He again moved closer, he lifted her chin up using his right hand and touched her cheek. "I know" he whispered gently as he bent down for a kiss…

**[Review Review please! It helps a lot! Thanks!]**


End file.
